Maid Love
by Tsukita-amuto-sc
Summary: Una mision especial hace que despierten nuevos sentimientos... quien diria que eso fue el plan de una demonio y un gato volador azul... bueno todo puede pasar en Fairy Tail/ pasen y rianse un rato con nuestros personajes favoritos :)


**Bueno un nuevo one shot que espero les guste :)**

**Fairy Taik no pertenece a Tsukita-amuto-sc sino a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Maid Love: **

-¡¿Misión?! –gritaron 2 magos

-Ara, ara. ¿No lo sabían? Lucy, Juvia, Erza y Wendy fueron a una misión especial –sonrió Mirajane.

-¿Especial?

-Si –sonrió con malicia –Fue una petición del maestro.

-Mira –hablo Happy a su lado, sonriendo igual que la albina –No será peligrosa esa misión, el maestro es una pervertido ¿Quién sabe a dónde ha mandado a las chicas? Imagínate que podría pasar con la débil de Lucy

-Pero Happy, tiene a sus espíritus… a Loki entre ellos –sonrió con suficiencia en cuanto escucho y gruñido.

-Luego Juvia –siguió Happy –es muy inocente y cualquiera se aprovechara –ahogo una risa cuando percibió la mirada asesina del mago de hielo.

-Luego Wendy, podría haber lolicones –sonrió.

-Romeo fue con ella Happy

Un suspiro de alivio salió de ambos magos pero las palabras de Happy hicieron click en la cabeza de nuestros magos favoritos Natsu Dragneel y Gray Fullbuster. Por sus cabezas pasaron las imágenes de las magas siendo torturadas por hombres sin rostro y un Makarov con cuernos, cola y capa roja, riendo maléficamente.

-Aun así, no había pensado en eso Happy –fingió preocupación –pero creo que con Erza estarán bien,

-No lo se Mira –suspiro el exceed.

Ambos, ignoraron el aura negra que salía del cuerpo de sus nakamas, la cual crecía con cada palabra dicha.

-¿A dónde fueron?

La albina hizo como si lo pensara aunque mientras reía internamente.

-¡Oh cierto! Fueron al restaurante de Yajima-san y…-

Se vio interrumpida cuando vio que los chicos salieron corriendo del Gremio.

-¿Se darán cuenta? -Pregunto el felino.

-Estoy segura que si se darán cuenta y si no aún hay varios planes que podemos usar

-Sera muy divertido ver sus caras cuando vean lo que pasa

-Créelo Happy –rio la maga –También me puse en contacto con Crime Sorciere y creo que Jellal ya viene el camino

-Eres una demonio Mira

-¡Aye! –sonrió.

Por otro lado un Dragón Slayer y un alquimista de hielo corrían a toda velocidad y claro sin dejar de discutir y/o insultarse en el proceso.

-¡Muévete hielo con patas!

-¡No! Muévete tu cerebro chamuscado

-No tengo tiempo que perder contigo stripper. Voy a ayudar a Lucy ¿A qué vienes tú?

-¿Qué no es obvio ojos bizcos? También es mi equipo y son mis nakamas

-Si como no ojos caídos. Tu vienes por Juvia –se burló el peli rosado.

-¡Cállate idiota! –grito sonrojado

Dejaron de gritarse en cuanto llegaron al famoso restaurante y abrieron la puerta sin notar el enorme cartel de color Rosa donde se leía "Día de Maids"

Una vez dentro 2 voces llamaron completamente su atención.

-Bienvenidos amos…. –se interrumpieron

-¿Natsu?

-¿Gray-sama?

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntaron ambas completamente sonrojadas.

Pero los magos no respondieron sino que observaron fijamente a las chicas frente a ellos. Ahí, de pie, estaban sus compañeras de Gremio enfundadas en un lindo y bastante provocativo traje de Maid

-¡Respondan! –gritaron.

-Lucy, Juvia ¿Qué son esos gritos? –llego a su lado la pelirroja, pero se quedó estática en cuanto vio a el pelirrosa y al pelinegro. -¿Gray, Natsu, que…?

Alguien abrió la puerta de golpe y ante ellos se paró un peli azul con un extraño tatuaje en su rostro.

-¡Erza!

-¡J-Jellal!

-Yo… -se detuvo en cuanto vio las vestimentas de la maga de armadura –Yo…

-Chicas –Yajima-san hizo su aparición y miro a las magas –no hagan tanto escándalo y atiendan a los clientes

-Pero…

-Sin peros. A trabajar –y desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina.

Las 3 magas suspiraron y a pesar de los nervios compusieron una sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos amos –se inclinaron –pasen por aquí

Los chicos las siguieron sin rechistar hasta llegar a una mesa. Erza saco una libretita mientras Juvia y Lucy atendían a otros clientes junto a la pequeña Wendy pero esta atendía solo a los niños y aun ruborizado Romeo.

-¿Q-Q-Q-Que van a or-ordenar a-a-am-amos? –sonrió.

Jellal tomo el menú y pidió lo primero que vio.

-Enseguida amo

La Scarlett se giró para observar al pelirrosa y al pelinegro pero estos estaban muy ocupados siguiendo con la mirada a la maga estelar y de agua -¿Amos?

Estos murmuraron palabras incomprensibles que más parecían un canto de asesinatos.

-Lucy-chan

-Juvia-chan –gritaron en un fondo rosa y lleno de corazones voladores.

Eso era lo único que escuchaban por todos lados. Además, no ayudaba en nada el hecho de la mirada lujuriosa de todos los clientes que les echaban al escote y a las piernas de sus compañeras.

-¡Amos! –Grito la pelirroja con una vena palpitando en su frente -¿Ordenaran ya?

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –ignoraron la pregunta anterior

-Yajima-san hizo una petición personal a Fairy Tail para atraer más clientes. Así que Mira tuvo la idea de hacer un día de Maids y nos propuso a nosotros como voluntarias –suspiro

-Juvia-chan –cásate conmigo

-¡No! Ella se casara conmigo

-¡Conmigo!

La mirada de Gray se ensombreció mientras que Natsu se burlaba de él, pero a sus sensibles oídos llego otra voz que detuvo sus risas.

-Lucy-chan se mi amante

-¿Qué dices viejo? Esa es mucha carne para ti

-Esa chica será mía

-¿Decías? –se burló el Fullbuster

-Cállate –bufo seriamente y luego sonrió -¿Tregua?

-Tregua

Sonriendo con maldad brincaron de su lugar y segundos después escapaban con las magas en brazos mientras gritaban:

-¡ELLA ES MIA!

Erza suspiro sabiendo de antemano que no recibirían la paga en cuanto vio como Yajima-san lloraba cascadas de lágrimas al ver el desastre que causaron.

-Esos tontos –se giró al peli azul -¿Qué haces aquí Jellal?

Ambos magos salieron tranquilamente del restaurante, seguidos por Wendy y Romeo aunque a una distancia mas lejana para darle a los mayores un poco de privacidad para hablar, por el hoyo que había hecho Natsu en la pared al huir con Lucy

-Pues Ultear dijo que estaban en problemas –se sonrojo –así que vine.

-Me alegro

Con una sonrojo adornando su rostro entrelazo su mano con Jellal y siguieron caminando al Gremio.

Horas después aparecieron Gray y Juvia, el primero bastante sonrojado cargando en sus brazos a una desmayada maga de agua. De ellos llegaron Natsu y Lucy, ambos tenían la ropa desarreglada y una enorme sonrisa.

Luego de las preguntas vergonzosas de los dos bandos el maestro dio inicio a una fiesta por las nuevas parejas y en la esquina estaba un Reedus plasmando el gran momento, claro, hasta que unos chicos empezaron a pelear y gracias a eso el cuadro se fue al garete.

* * *

**Bien, no fue el mejor final pero en mi defensa estaba drogada ese dia hahaha okno pero estaba en una clase y se me ocurrio**

**espero les haya gustado**

**dejen unos lindos reviews plisss**

**PD. gracias por los reviews de mi adaptacion "Historias sobre nosotros" y si no lo han leido... que esperan? jaajaja **

**bueno eso es todo **

**Tsukita fuera**

**Ja ne! **


End file.
